We are visualizing the 3D crystal structure of the Lim domain of CRP protein. Recently I also cloned a protein with a LIM domain. The literature suggests that Lim motifs in different proteins have different specificities in terms of interacting with other proteins. Understanding this specificity is very important in designing peptides to disrupt specific processes in order to further design drugs for therapeutic purposes. Another project which involves usage of the Computer Graphics Laboratory facility is the attempt to crystallize the PDZ domain in nNOS protein. This motif has been shown to interact with PSD 95 and alpha syntrophin. Recent data from the lab also shows that the PDZ motif has specificity in terms of protein-protein interactions. Getting the first crystal structure of the PDZ motif is very important in understanding this family of interactions.